WINDOW PRIVILEGES
by My Lifes Almost Over
Summary: Just a Short Story about a couple Sonic characters who have trouble with windows. Which reminds me, NO WATER BOTTLES WERE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC! I promise haha. Wanna know how the windows and water bottles even connect? READ TO FIND OUT! (P.s. It's supposed to be funny, so at least pretend to laugh for my sake.)


***WINDOW PRIVLAGES***

 **A/N:** No water bottles were harmed in the making of this fanfic! Lol. Kinda sorta based off a true story. Don't ask lol. All rights go to SEGA, except for the plot and Eternity. Anyways . . . ENJOY!

They all walked out of the house, with the exception of one particular hedgehog who was trying to keep one foot in front of the other. Sonic climbed into his car, followed by Silver, climbing into the backseat. He knew shotgun was Eternity's rightful spot.

"I totally owned that RISK® game." said Sonic, starting the car's engine.

"I still don't know how you keep winning!" Silver responded. Eternity looked ahead; her vision was a little blurry. Sonic waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hey. Are you okay? You looked a little . . . off at that party." Sonic said, his face full of concern.

"Yeah totally," she responded, "I had a headache in the beginning, but Cali gave me some Tylenol and now I feel great!" Cali was a cat who was a really good friend of Eternity's.

"Hmm. Are you 100% sure those were Tylenol? Cali's kind of a strange character."

"She said they were. But now that I think about it, they didn't exactly look like Tylenol."

"Sweetheart, I think you've been drugged," Sonic said, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Bwahahahaha," Silver laughed, overpowering Sonic's light chuckle. "Don't you know it's extremely stupid to take drugs form Cali?"

"You're stupid," Eternity responded, throwing an empty water bottle at him.

"No. You're stupid.

"You're stupider."

"You're stupidest."

"At least I didn't take drugs from Cali."

"I didn't mean to," she said, throwing, yet another, empty water bottle at Silver. Sonic made a sharp turn and they somehow made it to his driveway. Eternity didn't even know they left the party yet.

I'll only be a minute," Sonic explained. "Some moron," he shot an evil glance at Silver, "Spilled Pepsi on me." He opened and exited the car door, leaving the car running, and Silver and Eternity to continue their bickering.

"You're stupid," Silver mumbled, breaking the awkward silence. Not that it needed breaking.

"Would you knock it off?!" Eternity said, this time throwing a half empty water bottle at Silver. Silver picked it up and opened his window, placing the water bottle between the glass and the top of the window.

"If you don't stop, I'll explode this water bottle with the window." Eternity reached across the driver seat and, using the driver side panel, rolled up the window, the water bottle being wedged in place. They looked at each other, back at the water bottle and back at each other again before bursting out laughing. Sonic climbed into the car, this time in a pair of sweatpants instead of jeans. Eternity blushed a little bit.

"What have you two been doing?" Sonic looked back at Silver, his eyes almost immediately glancing towards the water bottle half hanging out of the window. "Really?" Silver rolled up the window a little bit more, causing the water bottle to squeak from all the pressure building up inside of it. Sonic rolled down the window, reached back, removed the water bottle, rolled the window back up, and pulled out of the driveway.

"No wait. It's too hot in here," Silver said, rolling back down his window.

"That's too bad," Sonic said, rolling back up his window. Eternity stifled a laugh. Silver rolled it back down. Sonic rolled it back up. This went on for a couple more minutes. "You know what?!" Sonic said, rolling up his window, pressing the lock window button.

"Aww."

"You've had your window privileges taken away."

"I didn't even know I had window privileges."

"You did, but you used them for evil." By this point, Eternity lost it. "And maybe you shouldn't take anymore 'Tylenol' for a while. How do you feel?"

"Tingly," she said through laughs.

"Oh boy. We've got a drug addict on our hands," Sonic sighed, turning the steering wheel and driving down a driveway that looked oddly familiar to Eternity. "We're here."

"Great! . . . Where is here?"

"Your house," Sonic said, unbuckling the seat belt she didn't remember buckling.

"Oh okay." She climbed out of the front seat, Silver walking around to take her place. She walked across the grass until she felt her foot connect with something hard. Eternity tripped, landing on her face and Sonic face palmed.

"Okay well . . . We'll see you later," Sonic said awkwardly through stifled laughs.

"Yeah. Okay," Eternity said, rolling over and standing up. "Bye!" She darted off into the darkness of her house, while they pulled out of the drive way.

 **A/N:** So? What did you think? Leave me anything you might think I should've done better with story wise. Want to compliment me on my story? GREAT! Leave it in the comments. Want to tell me I'm a loser and that I should probably get a life the next few years of high school instead of being on DeviantArt and writing stories about things that'll never happen? Don't need to. Already know. Lol. For reals though. GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS I'M BORD. And a bored writer is not a good one. ;) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
